Spells
A '''Spell '''is something that uses mana to manipulate reality (usually through the elements) as the caster desires and often takes great control and concentration. Some spells may require focus items or special incantations. The list on this page includes spells mentioned in the comic, or shown yet not defined, but are not limited to those two categories alone. A Aura Fire A spell which looks like a Fire element, but is actually the element of the caster. Will take on the color of the caster's aura. Extra status effects are based on the caster's element; Fire can burn, Water can freeze, Earth can blind, Wind can disorient, Aether can cause calm, and Vaesir can cause berserk. If used on an ally, Aura Fire can heal a small amount of HP and dispel some ailments. Aura fire only gives off a very small amount of light. B Bone Shield An Unholy spell. The caster draws bones up from the earth or from surroundings, creating a shield around themselves. The bones will orbit the caster and move to block physical and magical damage. Amount of damage blocked depends on the number of bones and the caster's own magic ability versus the enemy's attacking power. Each bone can only be used once before breaking, and it may take several bones to block one attack. C Color Surge An Aether spell. The caster strips themselves of all color and directs it into an attack, turning it into a lance of energy that can be directed at a single target or target zone. The caster becomes greyscale while the spell is active, and the energy ray created will include all colors visible on the caster. Can cause Disoriented and Blind. D E F Fireball A Fire spell. The caster creates a small orb of flame that can explode on impact. The fireball's trajectory can be manipulated by the caster. Can cause severe burns, or catch things on fire. Can be used to trigger the Fire Wall spell. Gives off a decent amount of light, and will not burn the caster. Fire Wall A Fire spell. Creates a wall of fire to block an enemy's path or deter them. Height and intensity depends on strength of caster and environment. Only burns for a short time before all the flames fade. G Gorgon's Gaze A Vaesir spell. Turns the caster's eyes reptilian, and Petrifies whomever the caster is looking at as long as their magic defenses are lower than the caster's magic power. The petrification will last as long as the spell continues draining mana from the caster; while the spell is active, the caster's eyes remain reptilian. H I J K L Lightning Rod An Earth spell. The caster draws in electrical energy towards themselves, absorbing some of its force to restore mana and taking only 10% of the original electrical damage. At higher levels the small damage percentage can be completely negated, allowing the caster to harmlessly absorb or even redirect lightning. M N Nullify A non-elemental spell. Dispels magic and magic effects on one target if they were caused by an enemy or trap. Success of nullification depends on the Nullify-caster's Intellect vs the magic or magic effect source's Wisdom. If the Int of the Nullify-caster is much lower than the Wis of the origin caster, the Nullify will fail. If they are around the same score, there's a 50/50 chance it will succeed. If the Int is much higher than the Wis, the Nullify will definitely succeed. In the case of magic or effects caused by traps, the Wis score comes from the trap's creator at the time the trap was lain. Null Ward A non-elemental spell. Dispels magic and magic effects on one target if they were caused by an enemy or trap, and temporarily prevents any from happening again. Success and duration depend on the caster's Intellect much in the same way as Nullify. Null Zone A non-elemental spell. Dispels magic and magic effects in a small area if they were caused by an enemy or trap, and temporarily prevents any from happening again. Success, zone size, and duration depend on the caster's Intellect much in the same way as Nullify. O P Q R Raise Zombie An Unholy spell. The caster uses a nearby corpse to create a zombie minion that they can then control and direct. Requires a corpse in the vicinity, though the corpse can be of a creature or monster, it doesn't need to be a person. The zombie minion may do tasks, attack enemies, or defend their master. It can only last for a short while before the body disintigrates into ash. For some reason, does not work on Character corpses. S T U V W Water Eel Summon A Water spell. Summons a gigantic eel creature whose body is composed entirely of condensed water. Can only be used near large sources of water, such as a river or pond. X Y Z Category:FAQ